


My Depression Story

by ItsTrevor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTrevor/pseuds/ItsTrevor
Summary: This is not a fictitious work of any kind. This is an account of the different periods of depression in my life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Depression Story

My first experience with depression was at about age 9.


End file.
